The present invention relates to the dissipation and discharge of static electricity, such as static electricity that accumulates on an electrical appliance. In particular, the apparatus and method described herein is particularly useful for eliminating static electricity from cathode-ray tubes, microprocessors, and other sensitive electronic equipment. The present device, then, is an add-on item that interconnects the appliance's surface to be discharged with an electrical ground in order to help alleviate the potential for malfunction and/or damage to the appliance due to the build-up of static electricity.
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in the use of large scale integrated circuits in sophisticated electronic devices. As the demand for more powerful chips has increased, the size of the integrated circuits have diminished. This smaller size makes integrated circuit chips more susceptible to malfunctioning since the routing channels between the circuit elements is smaller. When large electrical potentials build up as a result of static electricity, the electrostatic fields may interfere with the proper functioning of the integrated circuits, and, when an uncontrolled electrostatic discharge takes place, the integrated circuits may be physically damaged. In addition, the discharge through the integrated circuit may cause a malfunction of the circuit's processing capabilities. Further, the build-up in the electrostatic field increases the accumulation of dust and other unwanted, charged particles on the integrated circuit devices as well as upon the screen of cathode-ray tubes. This dust accumulation further can degrade the performance of the appliance.
The problems associated with electrostatic charge build up have recently been recognized as a possible threat to sensitive electronic devices. Accordingly, there have been some attempts in the past to provide some protection against electrostatic discharge, but these techniques have departed significantly from the invention described herein. One device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,277, issued Aug. 9, 1983, to Robert Christiansen is directed to the discharge of triboelectric charges brought to the electronic equipment by the equipment operators or other persons who come within the vicinity of the electronic appliances. However, none of the known prior art devices are directed to the dissipation and discharge of electrostatic charges that are generated by the equipment during its operation.
Accordingly, there remains an unfulfilled need for a method and apparatus that is effective in dissipating and discharging electrostatic charges associated with electronic appliances. There is a further need for such a method and apparatus that may be attached to existing electronic equipment as an "add on" protective device that prevents damage to or malfunction of the electronic equipment. There is a further need for such a protective device that is both easy to connect and which is relatively inexpensive in cost so that it may be retrofitted onto the numerous existing appliances that experience problems with electrostatic build-up.